


Little Game

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Killers, Dark, Drabble, M/M, Minor Injuries, Olivarry Week, Tumblr: olivarryweek, Unhealthy Relationships, dark!Olivarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You should know better than to come against me, Barry."Written for Olivarry Week- day One: Dark!Olivarry





	Little Game

    Oliver clutched his bow tightly to his chest with trembling hands. He grit his teeth as he pressed himself close against the alley wall, trying to ignore the burning ache settled deep in his bones. His legs shook as he braced himself against the brick wall. It felt like he had been running for ages. He growled. He was the Green Arrow, notorious assassin of Starling City. His rap sheet was impressive, and his kill number even more so. No one dared to get in his way for fear of a very painful death… and yet here he was, being chased by some wannabe killer with a smart mouth.

    “Ollie, why are you running from me?” He whipped an arrow from the quiver on his back and notched it in one smooth motion, taking aim in front of him. He listened carefully for the telltale whoosh of air that usually accompanied the approach of the Flash, the crime world’s newest member. His speed was unmatched.

    _Whoosh_ . Oliver let his arrow fly a split second before the narrow alley was illuminated by a streak of raging lightning. There was a surprised shout and he grinned. His arrows _always_ hit their mark. He watched with a satisfied smirk as the other man came crashing down in a flurry of flailing limbs, a sleek arrow protruding from his thigh. It was a minor wound; nothing that wouldn’t heal quickly.

    “By now you should know better than to come against me, _Barry_ ,” Oliver all but purred as he made his way to where the other lay prone on his back. He knelt down beside him and gently prodded at the arrow. Barry groaned.

    “One would think so, but I guess not,” he bit out painfully as he struggled to sit up. Oliver clicked his tongue.

    “ _Oh no_. There’s no way I’m letting you get back on those feet of yours,” he said as he pressed a hand against the speedster’s chest, forcing him back down into the dirt. Before Barry could retaliate, Oliver was on him, straddling his slender hips. He was careful to avoid jostling the arrow still in his leg. Barry made a sound of protest as he squirmed to get away.

    “Hey. None of that. I won fair and square. _Again_. How many is that now,” he asked as he leaned over. He crossed his arms on top of Barry’s chest and cradled his head in them as he gazed into a pair of glazed brown eyes. He felt Barry’s breathy laugh against his face.

    “I’ve lost track,” Barry replied with a grin. Oliver smiled, feeling all the hardness leave his face. Barry always seemed to have that effect on him. He lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the familiar lightning bolt on the speedster’s chest.

    “I think I’ll take the time to savor this victory,” he declared. Barry rolled his eyes as Oliver pressed another kiss to his chest.

    “Don’t you always?” Oliver didn’t respond. Instead, he reached out and grasped Barry’s wrists in his firm grip, effectively pinning them to his sides. He continued to work his way down, peppering feather-light kisses across his scarlet suit. He carefully slid back across the speedster’s legs so he could kiss the tender skin around the shallow wound in his leg. He sighed before finally relinquishing his hold on the other assassin and standing up.

    “We’ll continue this later when we get home, after I’ve gotten you fixed up,” he said as he gently took Barry’s lanky form into his arms. Barry nodded against his chest and Oliver couldn’t help his grin. He kissed Barry’s sweaty temple.

    “God, I love you.” Barry gave him a cheeky grin.

    “I know.” Oliver chuckled as he slowly made his way from the alley, though the smile on his lips didn’t quite meet his dark eyes. He knew that this moment of reprieve wouldn’t last. Tomorrow, both of them would be back to killing and thieving in the streets of their respective cities. He cherished the nights they had together, the pinpricks of light in an otherwise stormy life. He enjoyed this game they had, when they ran from the most twisted parts of themselves and found some semblance of- well, he didn’t quite know _what_ to call this thing they had. It worked for them, and every second he had with Barry felt like a win.

    But he couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. Something was _wrong_.


End file.
